


dear you

by MaybeCaboose



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dear you,<br/>you know who you are. you know who I am. but it still feels like we're strangers. are we? I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear you

dear you,  
you know who you are. you know who I am. but it still feels like we're strangers. are we? I don't know.

I still remember when we first met. it was... okay. you seemed to check out the guys in the band more than me. but that's okay, I wasn't so much interested in you either. but your smile and your voice were what made my day better. and I knew then it would be the start of something amazing.

a few days later we met again, we chatted and joked around and everything was fine. we didn't have many things in common besides music. but that seemed to bring us closer. I felt your gaze linger a little longer on me and I remember how much my hand itched to hold yours.

eventually... it happened. and we wouldn't let go at all. during the shows was another story, while we did seem to give each other "friendly touches", we had to keep this facade of friendship. it was after a year since we met that our band became what it is now. your eyes were the world to me and I thought that's what I was for you as well.

it went well, huffed breaths behind the scenes, screams and cries during the show, adrenaline pumping from every corner. looking back to it, I think we went too fast. and I remember how much I needed you close every second, because I was afraid that if I let go, i'll lose you.

and I did. I looked the other way, and when I looked back, you were off with someone else. but that's okay. I guess I didn't really love you that way in the end.

or did i?

I don't know. I don't know, and I want to know. but now we have different lives, different purposes. who are we to turn back time?

at least our band lives on, and you're still my closest friend, but....

I miss you.

I love you.

I need you.

i'll never have you.

you're never coming back.

you won't love me.

you won't read this.

you won't...

I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

 

sincerely,  
me.


End file.
